Bohemian
by SacredEchos
Summary: Where does one run to escape one's self? A man's love, a woman's tears. They are losing their grip and all they can do is hang on for the ride...rnrnRated R for future content and language.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters included in this story, those belong to Jim Henson and others who collaborated in the creation of _The Labyrinth_. The only characters that I do own are the ones created by me and for this story.

_Where does one run to escape one's self? A man's love, a woman's tears. They are losing their grip and all they can do is hang on for the ride…_

**Bohemian**

Sarah fiddled around with the fake white flowers in her hair as Karen pulled out Sarah's train, annoyed with Sarah's fidgeting. The plump blonde woman with bright red nail polish, Sarah's bridal planner smiled as she tacked on the cost of the dress to the wedding bill. "You look absolutely stunning, you will knock the lucky man right off his feet!" the woman exclaimed as she chewed on tip of her pen ferociously.

"Thanks" Sarah said as she tried to pull out a bobby-pin that was digging into her scalp. Sarah was obviously nervous, not just nervous but, _really_ nervous. To tell the truth, she was having second thoughts about even going through with this ordeal. An ordeal, you shouldn't be calling your wedding day an _ordeal_ she thought to herself. How did she even get herself into this mess in the first place? When he bent down and offered her the ring, there were so many thoughts buzzing in her mind that she couldn't blurt anything else out but that single, deadly yes. So much for thinking it over, she couldn't do anything right. This time it was going to cost not only her, but her father too because he was paying the bill. Before she even accepted the proposal she was having second thoughts about the relationship. Of course, she was or used to be in love but, now it just seemed to have disappeared. Just like that, like a magic trick. Now you see it, now you don't. Now here she was getting her wedding gown fitted, it was a little late wasn't it? Everyone else was doing it, why shouldn't she? It wasn't like she could find a better guy than James. He was a great guy after all and a fine catch but she just didn't love him anymore. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the cold air touching her back as Karen unzipped her gown and set to prepare to pay the bill.

The whole next week was hazy to Sarah. Flowers, garters, candles, songs, everything was just another decision to aide in the help to shut her out from the world. Marriage shouldn't be something to make your feel trapped and isolated, she thought as she picked out the wine for the guests. After many sleepless nights it was the day of the wedding and Sarah was nervous, everyone could see her hands shaking slightly. Karen had taken her temperature at least five times at the hairstylist alone until Sarah waved her away. A disappointed Karen took her seat in the waiting area leaving Sarah to herself, and the hairstylist who was going crazy with the hairspray. She was definitely washing her hair tonight. Where would she be washing her hair tonight anyway? In Maui on her honeymoon of course, she convinced herself half-heartedly. She gazed intently at herself in the mirror as the hairstylist blabbered on about how wonderful she was going to look on her special day. Sarah wasn't paying any attention as she inspected the job done by the makeup artist. She looked so fake, there was so much makeup caked on that she felt like she was wearing a mask. She hated it but Karen scolded her like a little girl about how she had to look "special" for the wedding. Sarah noted Karen's wording, "_the_ wedding", not "_Sarah's_ wedding". She wished that it was that way.

They arrived at the church just a block away from the park where Sarah always went to be alone when she was a girl. The church bells could be heard chiming briskly in the cool March air. Four rings, one ring until the words came that sealed her fate. When she entered the bridesmaids room Sarah was immediately ambushed by a bunch of her giggling friends fitted into Pepto-Bismol pink gowns that Karen had picked out trying to pin good lucky charms on her panty hose as she struggled to keep her gown down. God, this was like a bad movie, one of those really bad weddings in the south with the sea foam green taffeta wedding dress and premed hair, but not. When everyone else had left the room to go gather their things to start the wedding Sarah was finally alone. She opened the door quietly to go to the bathroom when she heard two of James' friends talking outside the door.

"I think she'll stay, Sarah is a good woman with a good heart. She'd never runaway." The first man said firmly.

"If I am right she is already on the run for it. Smart girl if she runs from that animal, James." The second man said as they both laughed and slapped each other on the backs and went to take their seats.

Sarah froze as she heard the crisp ringing of the church bells. One, two, three, four and finally five. The distinct noise of the organ playing her wedding march filled the church. Which man was going to win they bet she wondered. She made up her mind, bit her lip and closed the bridesmaid's door behind her.

------------------

Hey guys,

This is my first Labyrinth Fic so if you have any pointers at all they would be greatly appreciated. I'd love to have some feedback and critiques as long as it is tastefully done. Please don't flame me.

Which decision did Sarah make? Find out in the next chapter "Rainy Days and Sundays"!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters included in this story, those belong to Jim Henson and others who collaborated in the creation of _The Labyrinth_. The only characters that I do own are the ones created by me and for this story.

_Where does one run to escape one's self? A man's love, a woman's tears. They are losing their grip and all they can do is hang on for the ride…_

**Bohemian**

Chapter 2-

The bitter taste of blood filled Sarah's mouth as her teeth clamped tightly on her bottom lip. She spat it out as she proceeded to lift up her gown and make a dash for the back door. Her heels clicked loudly on the stone floor as she ran, so not wanting to draw any attention kicked them off. 'Kind of like Cinderella." She thought to herself. Just as she passed the entryway to the chapel, she could hear Karen walking back to the bridesmaid's room. "Sarah! What are you doing?!" Karen yelled in a hushed tone, the kind that sounds ridiculously redundant, "What about James?!"

"Tell him, uh, that I got lost." Sarah said as she heaved open the heavy back door.

"What?" Karen said to herself as the door closed and the wedding march continued to play incessantly.

Cars honked at her as she ran back to her old house. She made it a point to jump in the mud puddles until she was absolutely covered in the thick brown mud. 'Mud isn't fake, it's totally natural and that is the way I want to be.' She thought to herself as she jumped one last time in the mud for good measure. When she reached the house she dashed up the stairs to her room and grabbed her bulky old carpet suitcase, trailing mud all along the way. Grabbing the keys to her dad's old convertible she made her way to the back garage. The last thing she saw of her parents was when they were at the front door gawking at her as she sped away with the top down, her veil blowing off her head into the air.

The first stop was her and James' apartment to gather her things. She unbolted all 3 locks and filled up her suitcase with the basics, clothes, toothbrush, makeup, etc. On second thought, she threw the makeup in the garbage bin. Then she came across that little old red book. 'Maybe I'll get some reading done.' She thought as she tossed it into her bag. Scribbling a note of apology on a paper towel, she crossed the T's and dotted the I's and locked the door behind her. Second stop was the bank for some money. She didn't know what the money was for or where she was going, but money was indeed a must have. Her cell phone was ringing non-stop as she loaded all her things into the car, she revved the engine and took off. The cell phone's shrill ringing was halted as it was tossed out of the car and hit the pavement…

Sarah just drove, that's all she did for two days with the occasional stop at a gas station or convenience store. The sun beat down upon her in her raggedy old dress as she tilted her head back and felt the breeze on her face. It was so refreshing that she almost forgot to steer. She sighed deeply as she became rather light-headed and leaned her head on her arm and continued to drive. She was lost deep in thought until the rumbling of her stomach woke her from her day dreams. It felt like her stomach was eating itself. The sheer pang of her stomach aching forced her to pull over to a small diner on the side of the road. She guessed that she was some where in Alabama because of the way the forty-something waitress asked for her order. A burger and fries smothered in ketchup sounded like heaven to Sarah. She ordered two, one to eat and one for the road. She ate hungrily until she heard someone chuckling. She looked up to find a man with shaggy brown hair and an unshaven goatee smiling at her mockingly as he motioned to his lips and licked them. This caused Sarah to blush angrily as she gave him the finger and looked back down at her food as he continued to chuckle. She was in the middle of downing her coke when she felt someone to tap on her the shoulder. It was the stranger with the shaggy hair.

"Hello ma'am. Let me introduce myself. I am David M. Winters." He said as he grabbed her hand harshly and shook it vigorously. "Mind if I take a seat?" He asked but sat down across the table from Sarah before she had a chance to say no.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked putting down her coke and wiping off her hands with a napkin.

"I meant to apologize about the unfortunate mishap on my part earlier. You see, I wasn't trying to address you in a derogatory way, you see. You just have ketchup on your chin and I was just trying to tell you..." he was interrupted by Sarah.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry. If I had only known, oh god this is what I get for…"

He interrupted her "Oh no, the fault is all mine ma'am. Well now that we have gotten that little matter dealt with, I must be going. Maybe I'll see you again..." he said questioningly.

"Sarah."

"Sarah then, have a good night Miss Sarah." He said as he swung his jean jacket over his shoulder and walked out the diner door in his tight dirty jeans, leaving the bell jingling as it shut.

'That was interesting.' Sarah thought as she asked the waitress for a leftover container.

By the time she finished paying her bill Sarah decided that she was way too tired to be driving and it was too dark anyway. She walked across the interstate to the hotel, the kind are designed for truck drivers, and walked in. She was thinking about how good it would feel to finally take a shower and change into some clean clothes when she heard this annoying whistling from behind her. She wouldn't even have minded it if it wasn't really bad and it wasn't coming from 6 inches from her ear. She turned around abruptly intending to go into bitch mode when she found herself staring at David.

"Well! Howdy Miss Sarah! If I'd known we were going to be meeting again so soon I'd have just stayed at the diner." He said in is deep southern accent.

"Uh, Hi err, David." Sarah said quietly.

"Okay, I know it's too early in this relationship you see but, I need a favor. You see, I have Ten dollars. But the room fee is twenty. Now, each room here has two beds so I'm not imposing anything. Would you do a broke cowboy a tremendous favor of splitting the cost of a room with me?" He said as he made a pleading face with her that looked absolutely genuine.

"Uh, what? I mean, how about I just buy you a room instead?" Sarah said as she ignored the desk lady's apparent look of annoyance.

"No ma'am, I insist on paying my half. I am no moocher." He said as if he had just been deeply insulted.

"What? Sure, fine whatever." Sarah knew that if she argued any more this could go on all night, he just seemed like the type. Plus she was too tired to argue, all that she wanted right now was a shower.

They headed up to their room as Sarah half ignored his repetitive thank-you's and you saved me's. She stuck the keys in her pocket and immediately made her way to the bathroom where she made sure to lock the door behind her. The shower felt like heaven on earth. She swore that when she got out her skin was two shades lighter. When she had dried herself off and gotten dressed she found him already asleep on his bed. 'Well, at least he will be gone tomorrow.' She thought as she shuffled herself under the covers, closed her eyes, clutching her pepper spray under her pillow, and fell asleep.

-------Authors Notes-------

Howdy guys,

Thanks for the reviews and the advice, much obliged. I have a pretty good aim of where this is going already. Most people plan out their writing before they begin, but I go along as I create. Just so you guys know, This story WILL NOT be a Jareth/Sarah fic. I'm so bored of reading those I could scratch my eyes out, as I know a lot of you out there could too. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
